Cursed Child of a Broken Oath
by AdmetoUltor14
Summary: The product of her being raped by Orion, Perseus is a constant reminder to Artemis of her past mistakes. He grows up under constant abuse, torture and discrimination until one day, he flees from his mother's hunt, never to be seen for millennia. That is, until a man with silver eyes appeared at Westover Hall to save the child of the great prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

**Cursed Child of a Broken Oath **

**Chapter 1**

_Third Person Point of View_

_Location: Outskirts of Lalaia, Phokis, Ancient Greece, 501 BCE._

_/_

Two figures sat upon the rocky outcrop which overlooked a lazy stream that flowed down along a series of springs and waterfalls pittering into a lake at the foot of a remote village. It was the dead of night, and above, millions of stars glittered and twinkled chronicling legends of beasts, heroes, and the Gods. Laying their backs down against the soft gravels and moss beneath the stars, the two both sighed simultaneously in expectation, as they enjoyed the brilliant fresh breeze and the soft rushing sound of the waters below.

The male figure, a man of impressive height and strong build of a warrior, spoke out, "Then what can you tell me off that constellation great Artemis." His voice hovered dangerously over the point of flirting, as he pointed to a random group of stars.

"Ah, a fine hunt indeed, Orion," the women known as Artemis replied warmly, her silver eyes flashing with memories from times long past. "I was travelling through Arkadia with my hunt following the winds of Notus in the heart of the Peloponnese when I caught tale of a giant bear that feasted only on mortal flesh. Once I heard this, I knew that it was I who must find and slay the creature, and what an honour it was to do so." As she finished, she turned to face the man beside her.

The man's tall stature and a broad build was well developed from years of training and fighting. He had long, midnight black hair that tousled over his shoulders, and incredible green eyes that reminded her of brilliant emeralds or the green of the Ionian on a peaceful day. He was wearing plain robes that had been weathered with time and use, and covered them with simple leather hunting gear. To his side laid his weapons, a handmade double concave bow and a set of hunting knives.

Artemis admired Orion whilst he admired her. She had long, braided auburn hair that fell with grace over her left shoulder, and brilliant silver eyes that reminded him of the pearls of Mykonos. Whilst he wore simple leather hunting gear, she instead wore a brilliant set of silver equipment, that held details of incredible hunts etched into the material with intrinsic detail. He found himself mesmerised by the face of the goddess before him. She had high cheekbones and a delicate jawline, with luscious pink lips that he wanted to touch.

When he realized she was waiting for a reply, he blinked. A brow furrowed in confusion as she noticed his excessive staring.

"Pray tell, Son of Poseidon, why you are staring at the maiden goddess of the hunt?" she asked with a humorous tone hidden behind pursed lips.

"Nothing my lady, I'm simply beholden of having the honour of having an Olympian Goddess as company. Please do tell me more about your hunt against the great bear?" he assured with a charming smile.

"As I had said Orion, I had heard rumour of a great bear when I was venturing through the lands of Arkadia. Soon enough, after several days, I tracked the great beast to a cave close in the rising land of Taygetos. Once I had found the beast, I was impressed by its magnificent size - after all it was not and ordinary bear, but a divine creature. It had the strength of Heracles and was thrice the size of its brethren. The fight raged for several days and nights until the beast eventually fell to its multiple wounds.

"A brutal end for such a magnificent creature," Orion interrupted sadly.

"Not at all, Orion: An honourable end for a true warrior beast. To commemorate the incredible ordeal, I turned the beast's soul into immortal stars and created this constellation to honour it." Artemis chidded.

"Incredible." Orion spoke out, mouth agape and Artemis giggled in amusement.

"What can you tell me about that constellation over there, Orion?" Artemis asked with a grin.

"That is Andromeda, Daughter to Queen Cassiopeia and King Cepheus of Ethiopia. Her mother boasted that she was more beautiful than all the Nereids, which angered my father. Out of spite, he cursed their waterways, destroying the harbours and ships of their kingdom. In an attempt to make amends with my father, Cassiopeia chained Andromeda to the rocks outside the palace as a sacrifice to the Aethiopian Cetus. But before she could be eaten, Perseus, the son of Zeus rescued the princess and killed the creature by turning it to stone with the head of Medusa," Orion lectured with a knowing look. "But if I may, the rumours of her beauty are nothing in comparison to the beauties of an Olympian Goddess.

"You are correct Orion," Artemis stated. "But do be careful of what you say to goddesses, Orion. Should you say the wrong thing to the wrong goddess."

Orion nodded in agreement before speaking up once again.

"Of course I was right my lady," Orion boasted and Artemis glared at him.

"You should watch how you act son of Poseidon, lest I treat you like the other boastful males that have crossed my path."

Orion bowed his head down in jestful shame. "I understand. Please forgive me Lady Artemis."

"Consider my forgiveness as a warning, Orion." Artemis advised with a sigh. "But onto more important discussions, I need you to head north to the bordering lands of Illyria and exterminate a pack of hellhounds that have escaped the fields of punishment. My father is enraged that creatures of Hades are walking freely in the lands of Hellas."

"Absolutely my lady. I will head out immediately in the morning." Orion nodded respectfully. "If you don't mind my asking, what will you and the hunt be doing during this time?"

"We must head northeast towards Olympus. The winter solstice arrives soon, and the feasts of your father are nearing. It would be best for you to slay the pack of hellhounds and sacrifice their pelts in his honour before then."

"Of course my lady. Once that is done, shall I find you on the foothill of Olympus?"

"Yes you shall, but for now we must return to camp and rest for the remainder of the night," Artemis spoke out before gracefully lifting herself up from the ground.

Orion hurriedly hoisted himself up as well, snatching his bow and knives from his side. The two of them began their trek down the pebbled trail that snaked its way past the small village, analysing the land of Lalaia with care, appreciating the simple beauty that laid before them.

Instead of an overindulgence of wealth and riches, the small town was crafted of honestlumber of the surrounding woods and was irrigated by the crystal clear springs that flowed through the creek beds nearby. As the trail turned and creeped into near nothingness the two became enclosed by the incredible tides of forest and shrubbery. Moments passed and Orion found himself asking a question.

"That temple back there in the centre of the village... Was that dedicated to you?"

"It was indeed. That temple is called the Lalaian Shrine to Artemis Agrotera and was made after I saved the village from a raging river deity close to a century ago," Artemis answered thoughtfully as she swiftly made her way through the trees.

Orion made sure to keep up on the Goddess' pace and after several moments of tranquil peace, they found themselves returning to the hunting camp.

"Zoë," Artemis acknowledged warmly at seeing one of her best hunters; the one she had been nurturing for the lieutenant position in the unfortunate event it opened... The girl was around fifteen years old in age, and had a lithe figure built from years of training, running, and hunting. She wore silver hunting gear that was similar to Lady Artemis' albeit a much simpler in design, while also carrying the standard bow, quiver, and silver hunting knives. She had hair as black as Hades, and eyes like that of volcanic obsidian that glittered in the moonlight.

"My lady, Orion." Zoë responded with a subtle glare at the son of Poseidon, who simply ignored her.

"How has the night been so far?" Artemis enquired.

"The night has been well my lady. It's been largely quiet, with the exception of a doe that wandered to close to the camp; it's currently draining by the food tent."

"Perfect. You may finish up your nightwatch shift and find the next huntress for duty." Artemis walked off to a large tent in the center whilst Orion stumbled off near the camp's outskirts where he had set up a small white tent for himself.

He hung his armour up on his stand, placed his weapons carefully in a small wooden trunk at the foot of his bed and stripped down to his undergarments. He laid down covering himself in the soft pelts of his many successful hunts and found himself dozing into the realm of Morpheus.

Meanwhile, Artemis entered her own, she smiled at the sight of the place she had called home for nearly a millennia. At the centre of the tent was a grand bed of Persian rug, and rare pelts from all across the known world. To the left side of her tent was a wall of taxidermied heads of her greatest hunts, and the antlers of rare and elusive creatures from the few times she ventured outside of Hellas. She removed her silver armour and hung it up on a wooden stand on the right side of her tent and placed her weapon of power - a silver crescent bow - down on a wooden stand before laying on the pile of pelts. She let out a deep breath and found her eyes slowly closing to rest.

/

Orion woke up to the sound of his name being shouted from outside of his tent and he quickly darted up. He acted with haste, grabbing some fresh robes from his trunk and fastened them on. After grabbing his bow and quiver, he exited the tent to the presence of one of his least favorite hunters.

"You took your time boy," Phoebe hissed. She proceeded to seeth and she glared at him. "Breakfast is soon to be served; do not think of yourself as too highly to share your presence."

"Of course not, dear Phoebe, please forgive my heedlessness," he droned with a careful tone and a bow of his head. He knew that he had to play nice with the hunters. Especially since he was so close to getting what he wanted most. What many men such as Alpheus had wanted most…

Phoebe scowled at his apology, before she speedily turned away in a huff, mumbling things he assumed to be unpleasant comments about men underneath her breath.

Orion rolled his eyes at her impertinence and analysed the hunters' camp before him: there was roughly sixteen tents, one was the hunters armoury, another the hunters storage, one was Lady Artemis' personal tent, and the scattered rest were the tents of the hunters. They were set up along a quiet stream, circling a great fire pit where the other hunters were likely located. He made his way along the trodden path and after several moments he found himself with the rest of the hunters - most glaring at him. There were a few who he had swayed to favour him - mainly the younger or newer hunters, which had helped him to gain some favour from Artemis - but most still gave him looks of suspicion.

They were feasting on a breakfast of breads, cheeses, olive oils, and cured meats from several platters and Orion made his way over to sit on the lone unoccupied log. He grabbed a plate, piling it up with bread, cheese, and meat and but made sure to quickly sacrificed a quarter of his plate to the Gods before digging in.

"To Lady Artemis and Lord Poseidon, may you guide me on my ventures to the unknowns of the north and protect me on this task," he muttered to himself quietly and noticed a slight smile grace Artemis' face from the corner of his eye.

"Now hunters," Artemis spoke out with a stern voice. "A few quick announcements! We are to head to Olympus and be present for the celebrations of the Winter Solstice. Orion, during this time, you are to travel the border lands of the Illyrian tribes to hunt down a pack of hellhounds that have escaped the Fields of Punishment."

"Parthenia, Phoebe. I want you to begin planning our route and I want you Zoë to delegate and oversee the tasks for packing up. Orion, I assume you will be leaving shortly?" Artemis prompted.

"Indeed, my lady. I'll simply have to pack up my things before I leave, but I'll be out of your way soon enough." Orion answered with a respectful nod and a slight smile reached Artemis' face.

"Good," Artemis responded simply and the hunters returned to boisterous conversations about hunts and journeys they each experienced.

Orion took his time with his plate, enjoying the rich, herbal cheeses of Argolis alongside the finest breads from Athens. One of the greatest benefits to hunting alongside Lady Artemis was that there was always a bountiful supply of food that were the finest of the lands. He grabbed his last piece of cured venison and topped it with some bread dipped in olive oil. It will be the finest meal he would have for a few days, and he savored every bite. Afterwards, Orion quickly cleaned his plate in the river and returned back.

He respectfully bowed his head towards Artemis before taking his leave, and as he did, he could feel the daggers of the hunters' glares piercing in him.

Orion hurriedly returned to his tent.

The quicker this quest was done the quicker he would be able to take his opportunity with the goddess. He knew that she felt an attraction towards him and he anticipated that after he proved his worth by returning those beasts to the underworld... It would be childsplay to get what he had vied for all these years.

He put his armour on, sheathed his daggers, and exited the tent before muttering an old Hellenic incantation that changed the tent into a small seal that he placed away into a small pouch in his armour. Yet another advantage of travelling with the Hunt of Artemis rather than going solo. There would be some benefits he'd miss. Once set to leave, he returned to the centre of the camp to say his goodbyes.

"Lady Artemis, Parthenia, Hunters. I must graciously thank you for allowing me to stay and travel with you all. I look forward to when our paths cross again on the foothills of Olympus."

He finished with a deep bow.

"I believe all of us here look forward to crossing paths once again Orion. Best of luck on your travels," Artemis answered with a smile. Her hunters' venomous glares prove otherwise. He made his leave and found himself consumed by the many trees of the forest.

/

_Orion's Point Of View_

_Location: Ancient Greek Border with Illyria. (Modern Day, Hotova National Park)_

_/_

It had taken close to four days of travelling for Orion to finally narrow in on the location of the hellhound pack. It had required the combination of tracking their scents, their pawprints and the eyewitness accounts of several merchants to find the pack on the outskirts of Hellenic land.

He took an advantageous position on top of a slight ridge, overlooking a clearing in the forest.

The pack consisted of five hellhounds. More than he had anticipated, so he took a moment to weigh his options. The moment he took a shot, the element of surprise would be blown. He'd have to make sure that it would be a fatal shot, but even then that only resulted in a short window of opportunity. Orion knew he was probably going to have to quickly kill another with an arrow before finishing the final three off with his knives. He tried to make mental notes of their movements but grew frustrated at their randomness. After a few more minutes of futile inspection, he pulled out his bow and nocked an arrow from his quiver. He drew the string taut, holding his breath and making a quick prayer in his thoughts.

'To Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo, the twin archers Olympus, may you guide my arrow to its target true and strong.' He finished before letting the string loose and breathing out. He watched the arrow soar through the sky and meeting its mark in the skull of the closest hellhound, turning it into a shower of golden dust. He quickly nocked another arrow and took a shot at a second hellhound before it could react. That hellhound, too, reached a fate similar to its brethren. The remaining hellhounds snapped their heads in his direction and began running towards him. Orion gracefully returned his bow to his back, before unsheathing his twin knives. The blades were elegant in their simplicity, made from a single piece of bronze mined from the hearth of Olympus.

He raised his weapons in retaliation and charged towards the three beasts that were bearing down on him and met them at the tree line. He dived once he reached their proximity, narrowly avoiding the claws of the first and turned to face them. Now it was them who were trapped against the forest. The creatures were beasts of a terrifying nature; they were the size of the lions of Boeotia, as dark as a midnight sky, with eyes as red as blood, and claws the size of knives. They towered above him, at least twice his height. Their slobber drooped down massive puddles of muck.

They began trying to circle him but he knew he couldn't allow them to that. He raced to the one closest in front of him, slashing at its front legs and a black goo began pouring from the open wounds. The beast growled and in retaliation swiped at him he quickly ducked, but his moment of success ended to a sharp pain that sparked in his side. One of the other hellhounds had slashed at his open leg.

He rolled forward once again and jammed a knife right into the open underbelly of the hellhound. Twisting the knife, he found himself showered in a shimmer of gold. He went to stand up, but quickly found himself jumping left to dodge the swiping motion of another hellhound's paw. He slashed at it, marking the beast's face whilst its friend took another swipe to him, this time connecting and tearing through his leather armour and slashing his chest open.

He roared in anger and pulled an arrow out from his side quiver, jamming it into the monster's eye. While it was distracted pawing the arrow out from its face, Orion ran towards the small trickle of water that barely be called a creek, but knew was just enough to stop the bleeding from his wounds. He reached it quickly and rolled in the water, coating himself in the crystal clear waters and he could feel the liquid slowly begin healing his cuts. He turned to face the monsters, but suddenly one was on top of him gnashing towards his throat.

Orion held the beast back with his forearm and jabbed a knife into the beast throat, covering himself in the black gooey blood of the hellhound. Pain shot through his right leg, as a claw of the beast had caught in his thigh.

Waving away the dust, he turned his attention to the final beast that stood hesitantly before him. Apparently satisfied Orion was too injured to fight any further, it leaped forward. Orion pulled out his bow quickly and nocked an arrow within seconds. The beast was barrelling towards him at top charge and as the beast pounced on him, he let the arrow fly into the maw of the monster. The last shower of golden dust covered him.

He let out an exhausted laugh, sitting still in the meadow while the worst of the cuts seized bleeding. After what felt like an eternity, he hoisted himself up, and began to collect the pelts that littered the dew covered grass.

Once he had all of the pelts, he quickly built a fire out of the sticks, circled with stones that were found under the trickle of water. He quickly smashed together two pieces of flint and watched as the fire started with a tremendous roar.

He took a single pelt from the pile and decided to sacrifice that first.

"To Lady Artemis, and Lord Apollo. Thank you for guiding my hand with my bow, and allowing me to be so blessed to have the skills with a bow." As he muttered the prayer, he threw the pelt on the fire and it erupted into a brilliant silver and gold fire. He grabbed the remaining four pelts and muttered another prayer to his father. "To Lord Poseidon , May the great festival of Posidea bless you and the subjects of Atlantis in your honourable month. I hope these pelts of the underworld bring you great honour from my actions."

As his prayer reached his conclusion, he was given one semblance of acknowledgement, as the tips of the fires began to crackle a faint shade of sea green.

/

_Orion's Point Of View _

_Location: The Foothills of Mount Olympus_

/

Three days. It took another three days of non-stop travel with minimal sleep for Orion to make it to the great mountain of Olympus with ample time left to participate in the day of solstice. He arrived just before the sun had set and found himself close to the outskirts of the hunters' camp. He continued trodding along the path in silence, before shouting out, forewarning the huntresses of his presence.

"Hunters, it is I, Orion, back from my task in the north."

A voice shouted back, one he recognised to belong to one of Artemis' favourites. Zoë Nightshade. "I prayed that the hellhounds had killed you, Son of Poseidon."

"That's unfortunate Zoe, I thought you were finally warming up to me," he feigned with fake sadness. "It must be a shame that the fates have favoured me." Orion finished with a sly grin.."

He hated this short-tempered huntress the most. From the very first day she had seen right through him. She could tell what he had desired of her leader and had tried to do everything she could to sway Artemis' thoughts on the demigod. But she was never successful and had to watch her mistress seemingly grow infatuated with Orion.

"Lady Artemis told me to come here once I had killed the hellhound pack up north and thus I am here. I swear to that, upon my honour," Orion retorted with a smirk.

Zoe glared at him and seethed beneath her breath. "Malaka!"

"So Nightshade, may I enter the camp?" He already knew he had permission from Artemis; after all, she had asked him to come here. He decided to ask Zoe just as a formality so he didn't end up with a hide full of arrows.

"Go set up your tent away from the rest of us boy!" Zoe spat and Orion briskly walked past her without a care.

"Nice seeing you too Zoe," he muttered, feelling the intensity of her glare double.

He entered the hunters camp and could feel the surprised looks and glares being sent his way. He knew that they thought he was going it die on his journey, and he knew that some of them had prayed for it as well. His presence was enraging plenty of them and he was enjoying it.

He made his way to the outskirts of their site and began setting up his own tent. He pulled out the seal that doubled as his tent and threw it on the ground whilst uttering the old hellenic incantation. He watched as the tent grew from the small piece of silver and heard a voice interrupt his thoughts.

"So you survived the journey then?" A familiar warm voice chirped.

"I did indeed, Lydia," Orion acknowledged as he finished watching his tent unfold. He turned to face the huntress who was giving him a kind smile.

"There were many who thought you wouldn't make it. But I had faith that you would. Did you have to venture into the cursed lands of Illyria?" she queried in wonder.

"Fortunately I didn't. But I was at the farlands of Hellas and I must say it felt devoid of Olympus' flame," he noted with a bemused look.

"Sounds like any journey to the north. I assume you travelled along the Adriatic?" she questioned and Orion simply nodded in confirmation.

"I remember a journey we hunters took a few hundred years ago to the far, far travelled through the Thracian fields along the Pontus Axenos and beyond Scythia. Forests turned to grassland, and grassland turned to fields of snow and ice that stretched as far as our eyes could see. We walked that far that we had even reached the great mountains of the Hyperboreans," Lydia recalled with a grin. She was one of few hunters liked him, and was also the only elder hunter who didn't detest him.

"That must have been an incredible journey, and an even more incredible sight." He pondered in wondered. "Hellhounds on the other hand are some right ugly malakas, but the Adriatic was certainly beautiful. Once I eliminated those beasts, I sacrificed a pelt to Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo, and sacrificed the rest in my father's honour for the festivities." Orion finished with a serious tone

"I am sure Lord Poseidon quite enjoys the festivities at this time of year. Especially with the number of Nymphs and Immortals that flock to him after all." Lydia theorised with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I am sure my father does Lydia, but it's best not to speak ill of the gods I do say. Especially the ruler of the seas." Orion warned cheekily.

"You are correct Orion. Perhaps it will be best I sacrifice something to him to apologise for my unthoughtful words." Lydia postulated thoughtfully.

"That is most definitely something you should do Lydia. Lest your actions curse us when we travel by the coasts." A regal voice lectured and Orion looked to face Parthenia, the right hand women of Artemis. She looked the part of a seventeen year old. With a lithe figure like the other hunters and an above average height. But like many hunters she was in fact much older than she looked. Orion had come to learn from conversations with Artemis that Parthenia was in fact over a century old and was born in the ancient lands of Phoenicia. Parthenia had a tanned complexion with raven dark hair and muddy brown eyes. She had delicate facial features and a sharp nose and on top her head wore a silver circlet. Orion gave Parthenia a reserved look whilst she returned a stare of disgust and hatred.

"You should have announced your presence to me personally boy, to not do so is disrespectful to Lady Artemis," she venomously raved.

"Of course I should have Parthenia, I was about to get to that in a moment. Please forgive me," he offered carefully, trying to do everything not to anger the lead huntress.

Parthenia continued to glare at him before speaking once more. "You're lucky that Artemis hold favour to you, boy," she finished and walked away not allowing him to have a chance to speak.

"I best be going as well. I believe that once Last Artemis grows tired of the festivities on Olympus she will return with something for us to do. 'Till then, I best return to my duties." Lydia finished up and quickly walked away to the centre of the hunting camp.

Orion was unsure what to do. After spending a week eating nothing but small bird and fennel he was tempting to walk up to Olympus and join the festivities and indulge in the great foods and drink he would find there. But he also knew that doing so would greatly upset the maiden goddess he worked so hard to court and already knew he still needed to take extreme actions to take what he wanted. He decided that resting was instead much better than creating an enemy of one of the most knowledgeable and powerful Olympians. He entered his tent and quickly removed his stuff, collapsing into the pile of pelts he called a bed.

Several hours had past and as if out of instinct he woke up and quickly got into a new set of robes. He could feel that Lady Artemis was going to arrive for the evening meal with the hunters. He exited his tent and made his way to the many logs that surrounded the campfire and saw the other hunters already there conversing and laughing, deliberately ignoring his presence. He wanted to sigh, but bit his tongue and took his seat and as if on cue a faint silver light flashed before them.

Orion and the huntresses quickly fell into a bow to welcome the goddess and the glow eventually died down. "Hunters. Orion." A powerful voice spoke out.

"Lady Artemis," everyone chanted back.

"I grew bored of the festivities, so please do catch me up on the events of these last few days. Parthenia?" she enquired.

"Nothing much to speak off. A rogue and drunken centaur wandered by and attempted to fight Phoebe. She quickly subdued it and it is now in Tartarus. Aside from that incident, it has been quiet my lady," Parthenia replied firmly.

"Good!" Artemis replied and everyone stood up. "Time for the evening meal then." Artemis finished with a snap of a fingers and everyone had a bowl of Kotosoupa and bread in front of them.

Everyone quickly sacrificed half of their bread and ravaged into their made her way around talking to each of her hunters individually. Orion was not surprised at this. Artemis had likely not seen the hunt in days and they were like sisters to her. He was actually quite grateful that Artemis had not came to talk to him yet as it allowed him to enjoy his dinner in peace. Although that would change soon enough later that night…

'Oh how Alpheus would kill for an opportunity like this…' he thought evilly to himself.

The hours passed, and the campfire slowly simmered down to embers. The huntresses had went away to their tents all except one. Parthenia. She continuously glared whilst Artemis had found herself staring up towards the stars above.

"You can leave us now Parthenia," Artemis said quietly.

"But my lady!" Parthenia tried to protest but Artemis cut her off.

"I know of your disposition to men my huntress but I will be fine," Artemis said in a soothing tone. Parthenia knew better than to argue against the Olympian Goddess and left the two alone at the campfire.

"Shall we go for a walk Orion?" Artemis asked with a slight blush and Orion was excited at the prospect.

"I would be honoured to, my lady," Orion replied warmly and they began a walk into the forest at the foothills of Olympus.

Orion couldn't help but stare at the great wonders in front of him. The mountain was simply incredible, a brilliant path of heavenly white marble snaked and winded round the mountscape, with a maze of pathways and roads that zigzagged into small markets, or towards the many temples and palaces that the gods called home. At the top of the mountain a massive, circular temple which he assumed was the famous throne room of the Olympians. Whilst being an architectural marvel, at the same time it was a hotspot of nature with incredible parks and ancient trees that spotted the landscape. It was perhaps the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen in his life.

As if Artemis was reading his mind, she interrupted his thoughts, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

The goddess of the moon was smiling.

"It's indescribable my lady. Yet it does not shine a candle on the beauty you possess," Orion replied charmingly.

Artemis raised an eyebrow before replying in a cheeky tone. "Flirting with a maiden goddess, Orion."

"Not at all my lady, simply complimenting my favourite Olympian," he corrected innocently.

"That's what I thought. You know if we continue along the path coming up towards our right we get taken to a small isolated cove covered in vines," Artemis casually hinged.

"I would love to see such a sight my lady, please lead the way."

Artemis simply smiled and took the lead. After a while of walking they came to a rock face and with a quick chant from Artemis a split opened in the rock that allowed them to pass into Artemis' aforementioned secret cove. Once they made their way through the crack Orion was amazed by what he saw. The two walls of rock were covered in brilliant emerald moss, and twirling vines that climbed up the stoneface. Slightly passed that, the dirt beneath eased into a sand path and eventually opened up to a small stretch of beach no bigger than several chariots width. It was isolated, serene, and perfect for what Orion wanted to do. They laid down and looked towards the sky and began to talk about his journey to the lands that bordered Illyria.

"The gods witnessed your fight against the hellhounds. Lord Zeus requested Iris showcase it too all of us in one her rainbows. I must say I was quite impressed with your skills," Artemis admitted.

"Thank you Lady Artemis. It is an honour to hear those words come out your mouth," he replied as he slowly put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a golden drachma engraved with a delta.

"What's that you got there Orion?" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"My lucky drachma. It's been with me on every quest I've ever been on, in my pocket every time I've slain a beast. It's probably my most prized possession," Orion explained, staring at the golden coin.

"I know what you mean. Many of the huntresses have their own keepsakes they believe bless them with luck. May I see it?" Artemis asked.

A criminal smile lit up on Orion face.

"Of course," he replied as he threw it towards her. Just moments before she caught it, he shouted the command he'd been itching to use for years. "Ergo!"

The coin landed in the moon goddess' hand and exploded into a rapture of celestial bronze chains which pinned her down.

He turned to face her and Artemis was terrified at what she saw. His eyes were a sickening, poison green that were filled with a terrifying glee; his smile was turned at the corners and his teeth were showing as if he was a predator how had his prey in a corner. He let out an evil chuckle.

"What are you doing Orion..." she questioned in fear.

"I'm taking what I've been wanting for all these last few years Artemis. Fortunately you've made it easier for me being in your older form, these chains were after all designed to contain Aphrodite," he mocked.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked worriedly already knowing the answer.

"I'm going to do what Alpheus and the others never could. I'm going to take the maiden goddess' virginity."

"No you won't, you Malaka!" she roared. "I will kill you before you could touch me."

"No you won't. Those chains are engraved to make you weaker than even a mortal, even though it is only for ten minutes," he replied pulling out a knife.

"No... You wouldn't." Artemis tried to retaliate and thrashed about, but best as she tried, she couldn't move.

Orion snickered as he began cutting away at her silver robes, taking in every inch of her skin as it was revealed. Then, he took what he'd been after all these screams of misery and pain echoed of the rocky walls and heartbroken wails echoed out to the calm sea. With moments to spare Orion finished what he had wanted and mocked Artemis a final time.

"Thank you for time Artemis; it's been a pleasure," he spoke out with a sick tone. He received no reply from the Olympian.

She remained laying down crying into the sand and Orion knew he had to make his escape if he wanted to live. He ran into the lapping waves of the ocean and began to swim as quickly as he can, using his powers to help propel him further.

He made it several stadions out, but before he could get any further a silver arrow tore through his skull.

_Third Person Point Of View_

_Location: The Secret Cove, Close to Mt Olympus._

Artemis dropped her bow from her hand and fell to her knees. She released a heartbroken scream that penetrated the night sky and glared at the spot where her arrow fell. She sobbed, and with a click of her fingers and watched as a silver dust began to fly in the sky to where a new constellation had been born. She clicked her finger once more and another constellation began to emerge.

The stars would for the first time be used as a curse: A giant scorpion that would forever overwatch the Malaka in the afterlife, torture him for an eternity and more after destroying the thing that meant most to her in the world.

She would never trust another man again.

**Authors Note **

**Hello everyone, I am having to write this note a second time like an utter idiot but I blame VanadiumOxide bullying me and telling me to put HAIIIIIII into this important note. Now I know I have been dead for these last six months but that's a large part because I burn myself out far too quickly and my depression hits in and I just disappear, I know, not good. So thanks to Kyle (Vanadium) who has reawoken me from my death I am coming back and working on all my stories but in a much more healthy manner to myself. **

**Now I don't want to sound like this but reviews are a massive part in my continued focus on my writing so do please leave reviews. I love hearing everyone's thoughts and feedback so leave a review.**

**And go check out VanadiumOxide and give him a thanks and follow. **

**Stay awesome folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cursed Child of a Broken Oath**

**Chapter Two**

_Artemis' Point Of View_

_Location: The Secret Cove, Close to Mt Olympus, 501 BCE._

_/_

Artemis remained at the sight of her desecration—eyes wavering—as the quiet cool waters of the Aegean lap humbly onto the sandy shore. She felt cold, dirty, and tarnish. She felt ruined— ravaged of her pure nature. She felt broken—the most vibrant of gems shattered.

But most of all, she felt betrayed.

Artemis stood despite the pure agony that pulsed within her. She was heartbroken, her being hollowing out as a seething rage deep within her fought to bubble out. She'd been blind to _his_ deception. All these years of knowing Orion, and she had remained arrogant of his intentions and overestimated her own ability. He had not been the pious and honourable man that he had paraded to be. He had been, instead, a calculating and deceitful man that had lived a life of lies to get close to her. Orion had been nothing more than a vile snake, probably planning rape long before he had even known her.

But she never noticed that side of him; she never detected it. She had only focused on the smart, rugged, tenacious, and simply magnetizing powerful self he emulated. By Hades, her own instincts had failed her. She'd chosen to trust him. She'd fallen and became infatuated with him...

"You stupid kuna!" She cried out, cursing herself.

She pounded the sand with her fists and released a scream of torment. She was meant to be the goddess of virginity, the protector of maidens, and the goddess famed and praised for her distrust of men. Despite all of that, she had allowed to most vile of men to befriend her.

The hours sluggishly passed and Artemis remained unmoving, trying to remain calm. She restrained herself from the instinct to destroy half of Greece with an outburst of fury.

She knew that she couldn't allow the wrath to consume her or it'd result in a tantrum of destruction. Doing so would alert the Olympians of her current disposition and Artemis was not going to allow them to find out what she had suffered.

As Artemis blankly stared out towards the Aegean, she had the realisation that she had to speak out to the great Oath Keeper of Hellas.

"Lady Styx! Guardian of the first river of the Underworld which bears thy name. I beg upon you to not curse or punish my huntresses for my broken oath." She shouted to the dark sky above. "I swear by thy name Lady Styx, that upon my immortal essence I would never break my oath willingly and was forced into it. Forgive me, Oathkeeper…"

She finished with a whisper and a deafening thunder ruptured through the night sky as a glowing black web of lightning tore through the smokey grey clouds.

With that done, she silently forced herself up, and with a snap of her fingers she was once again modestly covered - this time in a new, untorn shimmering silver chiton.

She clutched her brilliant bow from the sand and decidedly left the place she now detested. It was a sanctuary no more; not with his rotting corpse so nearby.

Artemis began the short walk out of the hidden cove along the pebbled path. She passed the dark arching walls, covered in sickened green vines, and made her way through the narrow, crackling pass. Once out of the cove, she took several paces before turning.

Wordlessly nocking an arrow on her bow's silver string, she shot into the crevasse, and watched blankly as it exploded into a great ball of Greek Fire. She watched blankly as mountain rocks collapsed, foliage catch aflame, and the place she had held so dearly for centuries be destroyed for all eternity.

Artemis turned her gaze upwards to the great mountain of Olympus and teleported herself in a dull silver flash. She arrived in the grand throne room at her godly size and sat on her incredible throne. After quickly firing an arrow from her godly bow, she watched as the other Olympians flashed in one by one. After they had all arrived, the booming voice of her father rang out.

"Why have you called for us, Daughter!" Lord Zeus boomed, directing her attention towards him.

Zeus had chosen the form of an older man that was the spitting image of a king. He was seventy cubits high and dressed in a brilliant white chiton with a golden sash. He had shoulder length, a tousled grey hair, and a great beard to match. Lastly, he wore a wreath crown made of imperial gold, encrusted with the most brilliant gemstones of the earth. He was staring at her with his piercing lightning blue eyes and before he could repeat the question she quickly answered.

She bowed.

"I have committed a crime, father, so I have called upon the council to make a judgement based off of my actions."

"What crime have you committed sister?" A stern voice exclaimed.

Artemis turned to face the direction of the voice and was not surprised to see the sight of her sister analysing her. Athena was always a methodical and rational individual. She held the same height of their father and had midnight black hair that flowed down her back. Her grey eyes pressured into her own silver ones, prying for answers.

"I committed murder." Artemis explained and bored sighs rang out across the room.

"You called us here, to tell us you squished a mortal?" Ares yawned. "If that's it - I have hetaerae back in Sparta that are awaitin' my attention."

Others began complaining as well, before a serious voice called out from the opposite side of the room. "What happened, sister?"

She recognised the voice of her twin brother immediately and met his gaze. He had brilliant gold eyes and soft, flowing blonde hair that fell onto his shoulders. It was rare for him to be so serious but he knew that by Artemis' body language that the topic warranted such sobriety.

"I left the celebrations last night early, as many of you may know and returned to my hunters. When I was there, I was reacquainted with Orion and we took a stroll after twilight to a small, secret cove hidden by magic overlooking the Aegean. There, he made an attempt to rape me by using celestial bronze chains to weaken me. However, I quickly escaped and he attempted to flee by water so I killed him." Artemis paused before facing Lord Poseidon and finished with a venomous tone. "As punishment, I forced his soul into the constellations above and sent a scorpion so that for all eternity he shall be tortured by the thing he fears."

The Olympians were enraged at hearing what happened to the patron of maidens whilst Lord Poseidon only glared at the floor. Many of the Olympians sent him concerned looks as they awaited the Sea Gods thoughts on the matter. After the panicked talks settled, Lord Poseidon's powerful voice broke the silence.

"It is truly deplorable that a child of mine would attempt to commit a crime as heinous as that, Lady Artemis." He paused and the gods and goddesses of Olympus nodded in agreement. "However I must disagree with the actions you took in retaliation to the crime as he should have been brought here to have been issued a fair trial. As we are a council who votes on matters, the punishment Orion should have faced for his crime should have been voted upon. I therefore petition that you face a punishment for your crimes."

Several members of the council raised their eyebrows in surprise whilst others looked even more bored. A nuisance of a meeting in the first place was now set to be yet another shouting match between the brothers of Kronos.

"My lord-" Artemis panicked, fearing for her hunt but Lord Poseidon interrupted her blabbering.

"Do not distress Lady Artemis, your hunters will bear no retaliation from myself. Whilst your actions were just, I have always been one of the strongest advocates of justice upon this council. It should take precedence upon revenge." The Lord of the Seas asserted.

Artemis glared at him but before she could snap at him, Lady Athena sent her a look of warning. Shouts and arguments broke out amongst the gods: her brother Apollo was shouting obscenities at Lord Poseidon, Lady Aphrodite argued with Lord Ares, and the others were caught in fiery discussion. As tempers grew and godly weapons were brought out, Lord Zeus stepped in.

"Silence!" His powerful voice bellowed as he glared at those who were arguing.. "We are a council of gods! Not petulant children who scream at each other."

"We have heard the story, and Lord Poseidon's thoughts on the death of his son. We shall put the matter at hand to a vote."

"Now those who agree with Lord Poseidon and believe that whilst Artemis was right in her actions. The decision of punishing Orion should have been voted upon by the council." Zeus declared and six hands rose.

Artemis looked around and was not surprised to see who had voted in Lord Poseidon's favour; there was of course himself, but also Hera, Demeter, Ares, Hermes, and Dionysus. She watched as Zeus tallied the number before raising his voice once more.

"All of those who support Artemis in her decision to punish Orion with death, raise your hand." The Lord of Skies instructed and five hands rose.

Artemis turned to the one person she least expected to delay their own vote, her close sister Athena. She watched as Athena seemingly pondered to herself before she too raised her hand in support of the Moon Goddess.

"That brings the vote to a split, therefore no action shall be taken. Everyone is dismissed!" Zeus bellowed.

Artemis kept a stoic composure and remained seated on her silver throne as she watched as several of the other Olympians disappeared in their signature way: her father in an explosion of lightning, Hera vanished in a white smoke that was scented with pomegranates, Aphrodite left in a pink flash, and Poseidon dissipated in a pillar of ocean water. Other Olympians opted for a more simple approach and walked out of the throne room through the golden doors, before Artemis found herself left with only her twin brother Apollo and her sister Athena.

Athena swiftly got out of her throne and Artemis made her way to the wisdom goddess. The two met in the centre of the majestic hall and Apollo leisurely walked to meet them.

"Dear sister please forgive my impoliteness, but I must express my perplexity as to why you delayed in voting?" Artemis questioned hesitantly with a guarded look.

Apollo had arrived just before Athena could answer and sent a protective look towards Artemis. "Well sister, that is because I agree with Lord Poseidon's argument."

"You agree with him?" Apollo confronted incredulously.

"Apollo, silence." Artemis commanded, a hand pulling Apollo back before the dispute got physical. She regarding her sister expectantly. "Let our sister explain what she means before we cast judgement," she muttered with a slight glare sent towards the Goddess of Wisdom.

"Well I must say Poseidon's argument was the most solid; he was completely disgusted by his son's actions, but he found your choice of action wrong, citing the fact that as council it should have been voted upon and ratified... However, I voted against him as I believe your punishment was just and you had no right to be punished." Athena stated as a matter of fact.

Artemis smiled. "Thank you sister for saving me from punishment, then."

Athena simply nodded in acknowledgement, before disappearing in a grey flash. Artemis turned to face Apollo but was shocked by the sight of a grave and serious face on her younger brother. His eyes were burning suns of rage and his face was tense.

"You weren't telling the full story sister."

Artemis cursed herself, she should have realised that her brother would have known she was omitting something; he was the God of truth after all.

"Please brother I can explain but not here; how about we speak on Delos?" Artemis asked.

Apollo simply nodded and the pair vanished in their own flashes of gold and silver.

/

_Artemis' Point of View_

_Location: The Sacred Lake of Delos, Delos. _

/

FInding themselves on a sandy bank of a brilliant azure lake, the twin archers arrived on the ancient island that was their birthplace. The sky above became a rich tapestry of orange and red hues as the mesmerizing sun rose. Behind them, a stretching row of lion statues seemed to watch their appearance. The island was peaceful, a soothing breeze crossed the island and relaxed the pair.

Artemis remained silent whilst the chirps of songbirds travelled across the lake. Ignoring the pestering gaze of her brother, she watched over the unrightfully calm waters. The goddess slumped down without grace on the emerald grass below, immersing herself amongst the rainbow of flowers that surrounded them. Artemis looked upon the white lilies thoughtfully as memories of her rape flashed in her mind. Apollo was asking her a question she was ill prepared to answer.

"Artemis, what happened." Apollo pressured thoughtfully. It had been the dozenth or so time he had asked her that.

A tense and crestfallen look of anger marred her face.

"...Artemis?" He pressed harder. That would be the thirteenth.

"As I said Apollo, he attempted to rape me and I ended his life." Artemis quietly replied.

She couldn't bare to say the name. 

"You're not telling me the full truth, sister. You forget that I oversee the domain of truths. " He asserted.

She snapped. "I told you everything that happened!"

Apollo snarled. "No - you haven't Artemis! So stop lying to yourself!"

"He didn't _just _try!" She lashed out. Immediately, Apollo took a step back, half in shock, half is despair. The agape expression he held made Artemis want to breakdown. She couldn't bear being under her brother's gaze, knowing she'd been tarnished - and an increasing sense of weakness and claustrophobia overcame her. Her mind once returned to _his_ betrayal and an intense misery washed over her.

"...Those ten minutes felt as if I had spent an eternity in Tartarus." She murmured as a tear fell from her eye.

"I warned you about him." Apollo replied disappointingly.

Artemis merely shivered at his words.

Apollo tapped his foot with hesitation. When he figured his sister would remain silent, he continued. "I knew from the start that his intentions were impure and I warned you."

He sat beside her and gave a long gaze upon the relaxed, sapphire waters. The grass and flowers fluttered in the breeze.

Artemis kept her eyes focused on her knees. Frustration, rage, and a multitude of more emotions itching to tear apart her brother melded into a hot pool beneath her silver eyes. She couldn't face him. She couldn't match his eyes.

"That's not fair… You gave me that warning the day I had met Or-" Her voice quivered, and she paused. "Him. You only warned me once."

Apollo sighed and leaned back, his hands behind him on the ground in support. "So?"

"I chose to give him a chance because you voice that opinion any time a male comes my way. If you truly wanted to warn me then why did you never come back?" Artemis raged, turning the interrogation onto her twin.

"Because you know why sister." Apollo snapped back.

"Because I had grown infatuated by him? Because for once in my life I thought I had found a man worth loving? If you actually feared for my safety you would have warned me more than once!" She continued, her anger boiling over into a blind fury.

"Would you have listened to me if I did?!" He said with earnest.

Artemis exploded with rage. "This is not my fault and don't you dare insinuate it. I was chained down and I had no chance of escape so never imply you warned me because you done nothing."

Apollo fell silent, unsure what to say. Eventually after a while had passed, he retaliated in a quiet anger. "Perhaps you should speak to your hunters Artemis. They may tell you what you wish to hear."

Apollo shook his head with pity and vanished in a shimmer of gold. Artemis remained, tears in freefall and wails of torment travelling through the air. She wanted to stay there, on the island she once called home, and not have to face her band of hunters. But she knew she had to tell them of what happened, for they would give her solace and comfort she was needing.

/

_Third Person Point of View_

_Location: Hunters Camp, the Base of Olympus._

/

The goddess appeared in the center of the camp and she turned to try and find her lieutenant.

"Parthenia!" She shouted and the huntress quickly appeared.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Go gather your sisters. There is a discussion we need to have."

"Of course." Parthenia replied quickly before running off.

The hunters arrived quickly in troves, and looked on the goddess in confusion at the dark look that befell their mistresses face.

"Hunters something horrible happened to me," she started, "Orion raped me last night."

The hunters sneered and outcrys of worry were shouted.

"My lady are you okay?" Zoë asked worriedly.

"I am Zoë. Orion... is dead now. I thought it was your right to know my huntresses as I am to be the goddess of maidens even though I am no longer a virgin."

"Not being a virgin doesn't make you any less of a maiden my lady," Parthenia argued on her behalf with a reassuring smile.

"Throughout the many centuries you have ran this hunt you have taken victims of rape and non virgins under your care making them eternal maidens. Therefore my lady, you will always be a maiden goddess to us."

"Do all of you agree?" She questioned hopefully.

Her hunters chanted back and a large smile blessed her face. "Aye!"

A tear welled on her face and she replied back to their caring chant. "Thank you hunters, thank you." She smiled. She withheld the urge to fall onto her knees in relief.

/

_Artemis' Point of View_

_Location: South of Dyme, Achaea. '1 Month Later' - 500 BCE._

/

Artemis awoke in the middle of the night, suffering from yet another nightmare showcasing her defilement at the hands of Orion. But instead of sitting in her bed like she usually would, she immediately flashed in a bucket and began puking her stomach out.

A moment passed and a great fear drenched inside her.

Goddesses couldn't get sick; it was impossible. Well, nearly impossible.

She'd heard other goddesses speak similar to what she was feeling and an absolute panic washed over her.

There was only one explanation for her being sick...

Immediately, she grew enraged and cursed the Moirae for what had happened. After all this time - after beginning to move on from what happened - after the phase of turmoil she finally reached acceptance of misery, that this happened.

She was pregnant, and as there was no way to get rid of a pregnancy as a Goddess. In eight months time, she was going to be with child. Her mind raced to what action she was going to take.

The hunters and Apollo knew she was raped by Orion... But could they understand if she was expecting, she pondered.

They understood her anger, her pain, and the torment she put herself through, but an unwanted pregnancy where the child was fathered by a rapist? Could they apprehend her guilt at suffering this after everything that happened. Would Apollo understand? That after being raped she was now cursed with his child?

She knew that she had to tell them, there was no way to hide it.

She needed a drink.

She moved her way to a bedside table, filling a goblet with wine and she took a big gulp of the ruby red liquid.

What was she going to do when the morning sun rose and the hunters awoke from their slumber?

She decided to put on her robes and leave her tent.

As she stepped out of her brilliant silver tent she was battered by the cold air of the nightime breeze. Her eyes fluttered upwards to the incredible white moon above and thoughts pervaded her mind. 'What if when the child was born she simply got rid of it?'

She began walking into the forest humoured the thought. She passed through the towering trees, weighing the positives and negative of giving up the child. It would mean that the Olympians would never find out what happened the month previous, and her reputation would remain intact. However... It would mean sentencing a child to death, and that would mostly definitely tarnish her reputation with her hunters and many would leave her ranks if she had done that.

'That settles it.' She thought to herself. She will have to keep the child, for reputation sake.

She exited the forest and found herself next to a slight creek that peacefully flowed downhill. She began trekking through the cold, cascading waters, following the decline, until she found herself returning to camp. The warm glow of daylight began to break through the inky darkness and the first semblance of life awoke in her camp.

She said hello to the few huntresses that were awake and asked one of them that was a higher rank to collect everyone and bring them around the campfire. She took her seat at the head of the campfire and waited for her hunters to arrive and once they were present she spoke.

"There is something I must tell you my hunters." She confessed. "You know of the incident last month" - several hunters jeered - " and this morning I woke up in the middle of the night nauseous. As I am a goddess there is only one explanation for this." She murmured and several of the older hunters whispered among themselves in shock.

"My lady, are you implying what I think you are?" Zoë questioned worriedly.

Artemis looked at her huntress sadly and nodded. "I am pregnant with that malaka's child!" She spat in disgust.

Gasps rang out in the hunter camp and they all stared at their mistress in shock. Several wanted to voice their thoughts but remained silent. A moment passed and their lieutenant eventually voiced their thoughts. "My lady. Can't you just amblōsis the child?" Parthenia asked in disgust.

"Unfortunately I cannot Parthenia. It goes against one of the first ancient laws decreed by Lady Ananke." She answered glumly.

"So what are you going to my lady?" Lydia wondered out loud.

"I'm going to have to raise the child. If I am blessed to have a girl, she can join our ranks," she started before pausing. "And if I am cursed with a _boy_ once it reaches adulthood he will be gone from our lives." Artemis stated as she glared at the ground.

She saw a majority of her hunters nod in agreement but was shocked to see some of them look at her in confusion. It was understandable as she had taken such a harsh position, but as a goddess of maidens they truly didn't expect her to keep a _boy_ amongst her ranks?

No, they would come to understand in time.

"That is all I wish to discuss my hunters." Artemis stated before leaving her hunters to talk amongst themselves. She made her way towards her tent and could sense one of her hunters following her. As she arrived she turned around to face a huntress she was surprised to see, Zoë.

"Is something a matter dear huntress?" She asked.

"May we speak in your tent my lady?"

"Of course." Artemis nodded before opening the flap for Zoë.

The two entered the luxurious silver tent and sat down on two wooden chairs Artemis had conjured.

"Dear huntress please share your thoughts." Artemis urged.

"Are you sure that your decided actions to your future child will the best course of action?" Zoë grilled.

"Yes Zoë, I do-" Artemis started but was quickly interrupted by her huntress.

"Then I am going to completely disagree, my lady. Whilst I have had an immense faith in your decisions and actions throughout the years but punishing a child for eighteen years, based on the actions of his father will result in a resentful child that may try to harm the hunt." Zoë warned.

"You are wrong Zoë. I will raise _that _child in whatever way I wish." Artemis sneered, and Zoë sadly shook her head in disappointment.

"Of course my lady... I shall make me leave and handle my duties." Zoë finished before exiting the tent.

/

_Third Person Point of View_

_Location: The Taygetos Foothills. Between Lakonia and Messenia, 8 months later._

/

"My lady I must warn you once again, travelling in your condition is precarious." Parthenia warned.

"No, we must continue." Artemis seethed through gritted teeth. "The sanctuary is another day's trek away."

"My lady, please!" Zoë cried out.

"The lands of Lakonia already rejuvenate me, huntress, the closer we get to the sanctuary the more power I have to get through this." Artemis snapped.

Artemis' knees suddenly gave and she grabbed on to the nearest tree for support. Zoë and Parthenia, who were the closest to her hastily moved to her aid. The rest of the hunters dropped their gear and their Lieutenant quickly barked out orders.

"Phoebe set up a plethron perimeter, a hunter every kalamos! Lilika, daughter of Asklepios, set up the medical tent immediately. Zoë, I'll need your help here should our Lady's condition worsens."

Zoë nodded and the hunters worked swiftly to set up routine defenses. Phoebe led the majority of them to set up the perimeter in the forest that surrounded them, whilst Lilika began to set up a medical tent with several other children of healing deities.

"I'm fine. I am fine, hunters." Artemis stammered.

"No you're not, my lady. Let's get you to Lilika, she is much more equipped to assist you."

"The sanctuary is safer-" Artemis murmured out in pain but Zoë interrupted.

"You're giving birth my lady. We are not moving any further."

"Get Lady Artemis over here, the tent is prepared." The daughter of Asklepios shouted.

Parthenia and Zoë hurriedly took an arm each over their shoulder and begin to guide the goddess to Lilika. It took many moments to move the short distance but they eventually hauled her over onto the snow-white sheet. Along the way, the moon goddess writhed in pain and muttered curses to the Moirae.

"Chloe, warm a jug of olive oil up to proper bathing temperature. Demi, organize the wool bandages. Parthenia, I will need you blend remedies exactly as I tell you how to. Zoë if I tell you to do something then do it." Lilika demanded and the hunters nodded.

"Parthenia get that bowl over there mix and fill it half way with honey. Mix it thoroughly with a handful of powdered willow bark. Then add a hand of the mixed herbs and mix to a paste.

"Shall do." The lieutenant nodded and listening to the instructions carefully, and the huntress ran off to collect some willow bark.

"How is the olive oil heating Chloe?" Lilika questioned.

"Its up to temperature sister." She affirmed.

"Good. Pour a third of that into another bowl, and hand it to Zoe. Zoe, you take it to Parthenia. Chloe, begin rubbing the rest of the oil onto Lady Artemis' stomach. Parthenia once you have the oil mix half into your blend and create a second batch."

Zoe quickly grabbed the bowl of oil from Chloe and rushed to the other side of the tent, passing it off to Parthenia who rushed to make another batch of the herbal remedy.

"What do want done with the remedies?" Zoe questioned.

"Bring a bowl to our mistress." Lilika started, before turning her attention to the Goddess who laid in front of her: "You will need to drink the content my lady. It shall alleviate your pain. "

Artemis nodded feverishly and carefully drank the mixture gifted to her from Zoë.

"What do you plan on doing with the other bowl Lilika?" Parthenia queried.

Lilika took the remaining bowl of the herbal remedy. "We'll need to pour this over Lady Artemis' lower region to purify and bless the birth. It should also stop any complications." She answered as her actions mirrored her words.

"Now my lady, as you are a goddess the birthing process will be quick, but incredibly painful." Lilika warned,

"Of course it will," Artemis cursed, "have the Moirae not cursed me enough?"

Before the daughter of Asklepios could muster a reply or to reassure the goddess a great pain washed over the goddess. She screamed in agony and gripped tight on the white sheets. Her knuckles turned pale and a cold sweat beaded on her forehead. Zoe and Parthenia quickly hoisted her up and sat her down on a wooden stool forcing her to lean back. The moment she felt the cold wooden stool on her bare skin another pang of pain electrified her. She clenched her fists and cried out from the pain.

"You're doing great my lady, you just need to keep pushing through." Lilika offered.

Artemis ignored the huntress and seethed at the pain. Another throb of torment attacked her and she could hear her medic command her to push. She followed the advice and sweat rolled down her face. The pain became even more unbearable and she screamed from the exertion of pushing. She continued to push and another set of screams began to join hers. As sudden as the pain began it disappeared and her head lurched back in relief.

"It's – It's a boy, Lady Artemis." Lilika informed the goddess mutely, a look of sorrow plastered across her face.

After the most vile and disgusting experience she could ever endure, and eight months of desperate self-loathing angst, she had misplaced hope on the blessing that she could have had a daughter…

Tears began to fall from her eyes and her heartbroken sob burst through the silence of the camp.

She'd been cursed. She'd been cursed by the Moirae to be with a son.

The goddess of the moon wailed on throughout night.

Her son did the same.

**Authors' Note:**

**From both myself and Vanadium we want to say a massive thank you to everyone's support of Cursed Child's first chapter. We knew we had something good on her hands but we were not expecting so much support so quickly. Thank you everyone. **

**Now we hope you have enjoyed chapter 2, it was quite the chapter to write and work on together but we are incredibly proud of the work we've done in the coming chapters. Just you wait. **

**Next chapter, things will pick up and we will finally **_**properly**_** meet Perseus. So don't worry if things seem slow at the moment what has happened on the first two chapters is incredibly relevant for things to come. **

**Stay awesome folks**

**~Admeto and Vanadium**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cursed Child of a Broken Oath**

**Chapter Three**

_Third Person Point Of View_

_Location: The Taygetos Foothills. Between Lakonia and Messenia 500 BCE_

_/_

Hours had passed and the wailing persisted through the night. Lilika took it upon herself to cover the goddess in some sheets and wrap the newborn up. Throughout the rest of the camp the hunters remained deathly silent, doing everything they can to allow their goddess to have a semblance of privacy. Zoë and Parthenia remained closeby, ready to give assistance at a moments notice.

The hour of Eos broke the inky darkness and turned the sky a brilliant collage of orange and red. The start of a new day and the rising sun brought warmth to the chilly camp, and the devastated wailing of the Goddess began to fade out.

A warm breeze flowed through the camp, rustling the leaves of the countless trees around them. With it the breeze brought a feeling of peacefulness and calmness to the camp that was clouded in anxiety and apprehension. Once the goddess was quiet it was Zoë that chose to break the uneasy silence that befell them.

"My lady? Are you alright?" She questioned carefully.

"The Moirae and the Oathkeeper have seen it fit to curse me with a male," Lady Artemis answered dejectedly with a hoarse voice.

The huntresses around her remained quiet; an aura of dejection hung in the air. As the silence grew deafening, it was Lilika that chose to console the goddess.

"My lady, I am going to strongly recommend that we set up camp here for several weeks and allow you to rest. You need to regain your strength and energy.

"I will be fine." The goddess seethed through clenched teeth.

"Lady Artemis I must stand firm on this decision, as your medic I advise you to rest." Lilika declared, taking a hesitant step toward the goddess.

"I must agree with Lilika," Zoë started. "Spend the day to rest and perhaps name your child, Lady Artemis."

"I refuse to name that malakas _boy_." The goddess of childbirth spat venomously, a look of disgust marring her face. "One of _you_ can name the _boy!_"

"My lady..."

"Take that wretched thing out of my sight!" Artemis grovelled, tearfully, before shrinking back into her cot and disappearing under her covers.

"Understood, my lady." Zoë replied quickly, grabbing the baby from his makeshift cot. She brushed past her fellow hunter as she escaped the tent with Artemis' son.

Zoë found privacy by the campfire and looked at the child that she was holding in her arms. He must have been about the average height for a newborn, from the large chubby face the babe had, she concluded that he was a little heavier set than normal. But it was other features that she couldn't take her eyes off of. He was without a doubt his parents' son. The boy already had a head dotted with raven black hair and the most gorgeous eyes the daughter of Atlas had ever seen. They were a dark sea green with speckles of silver suspended in the ocean of green.

The child needed a name. She was horrible with mortal names. There was only so many male names she knew. She coddled the child with it cooed back, his large eyes staring at her in mesmerization.

A name of a hero from her past appeared in her mind: A man who was kind, honourable, and valiant. A name that the child could grow into—with proper direction and guidance. As the Goddess of the Hunt made it clear that she would not name her child, the huntress decided to do it herself. The child would be named after Perseus. Should he ever be discovered by the King of Olympus, just maybe the name would inspire a sliver of mercy from Lord Zeus. It was one that carried luck as well, as he knew how horrible the fate most heroes succumbed to. Perseus was one of the few exceptions.

Zoë rocked the child within her arms gently to sleep and noticed several hunters towards her being led by Lydia. She had a scowl of thunder and stormed towards the huntress that held the baby.

"So, this is the _nothus_!" Lydia spat in disgust.

"This is indeed Lady Artemis' child and he shall be named Perseus," Zoë cautiously answered.

The hunters in front of her turned their noses at the name.

"I am surprised that Lady Artemis would name the child after a male like that." Lydia venomously replied.

"Lady Artemis did not name the child, she refused to. Our lady said for a huntress to name the child so I took it upon myself to do so," Zoë stated with a glare.

"You dare betray our lady like that. Naming the_ boy_ after another nothus who harmed women!" The huntress bellowed.

"Especially with your history with a particular son of Zeus." Another huntress added. "Wasn't Perseus his grandfather?"

Zoë snapped at them. "You may leave if you have nothing else to say." With that, the huntresses left to tell the others of the meeting that had occured.

The daughter of Atlas rolled her eyes, but soon she heard her name being shouted by her Lieutenant. Zoë lifted herself up with the child in arm and turned to the direction where the shout originated from. Parthenia and Lilika were silently awaiting her by the fire, and she made her way to the pair.

"Sisters?" Zoë questioned.

"Lady Artemis wishes to know if the child has been named yet?" Lilika asked, but her tone had implied the opposite. Perhaps their Lady really didn't care what name he received.

"He has indeed. I have given him the name Perseus." Zoë answered.

Lilika nodded in understanding whilst Parthenia's eyes turned to slits. A fiery glare was sent in Zoë's direction and Zoë looked down in shame.

"Do you wish to explain yourself?" Parthenia asked in a disapproving tone.

"I was simply following our Ladies wishes." Zoë answered meekly.

"By naming the child after a son of Zeus? With your own experience with one of them?" The Lieutenant challenged.

"Because this child is just born, and is not like the other males of this planet yet, and I have a feeling that he won't be." Zoë elaborated.

Parthenia gave the huntress a chastising look but decided to leave the matter at rest. "I see… Well Lady Artemis wishes to take the child to her tent. She has relen—decided we shall camp here for the next couple months until the _boy _can eat solid foods. Send Roxane and Phoebe to pick out a hunting party to stock up on food. Lilika, find Evanthe and ask her to sort out a foraging party as well. I'm going to map out the area so we can relocate to a better position. Once you have found Roxane and given her orders to her I want you and everyone else to start gathering supplies so we can build defences." Parthenia commanded.

Zoë hurriedly entered the medic tent and handed the baby gingerly to the Goddess.

"Here you go milady, he has been named just as you wished."

"I have no care towards the boy's name. I am already counting down the days until this curse ends." Artemis proclaimed tiredly.

"I understand milady." Zoë nodded with worry. What would be the fate of this child?

/

_Third Person Point of View._

_Location Olynthiakos Stream, Thrace, 498 BCE._

/

The hunt had set up their silver tents at the base of a tiny stream, whose waters peacefully flowed into a wide and shallow lake. The sun was high above as it reached its peak in the sky and the hunters lounged in whatever shade they could find—anything to escape the glaring heat.

The hunt had trekked this far north—out of the Hellenic lands and into Persian controlled Thrace—because Lord Zeus had commanded it. Apparently, an incredibly deadly monster was terrorising Greek merchants who passed through these lands and it fell upon Artemis to solve what was happening.

They had set out from the last major village two weeks ago, and days continued to pass with no clues or traces of a monster in their vicinity. Unease was thick in the air, and the hunt grew anxious and exhausted after days of intense expeditions.

Artemis exited her tent and the hunt immediately turned their attention towards her.

"Parthenia, report?" The goddess questioned firmly.

"The southern pass through these hills has been completely abandoned since that last group of merchants were ravaged several weeks ago. The bridge hasn't been used whatsoever and we have witnessed traders take the pass up north where bandits hide. Something is up here and I am not too sure what it is," Parthenia replied curtly.

Artemis nodded stiffly before turning her head with an enquiry. "Phoebe, anything new in terms of tracking whatever this beast is?"

"No milady. Whatever this thing is, its intelligent. There isn't any tracks, any furs, or any signs of the missing merchants. This is strange—" But before she could finish a horrific roar deafened the ears of the hunters and their goddess paled.

"Hunters! We must—" The goddess started but was interrupted as a giant beast tore through the camp, crushing a hunter under its incredible mass and began its ravaging of their camp.

Out of everything they could have been facing, they had the most dangerous child of Typhon on their hands. The Chimera had a beast with the forebody of a lion, an incredible mane that billowed in the wind, a middle section and rear legs of a ram, and a giant snake for a tail. The beast was greater in size than a trireme, and it's terrifying roar echoed off of the surrounding hills in waves.

"IT'S THE CHIMERA. HUNTERS, FLEE!" The goddess roared.

The hunters began to run, trying to cross the stream as quickly as they could whilst a select few stood their ground by their goddess. Watching in horror as Echidna's child murdered one of their youngest members under its paw. Parthenia and Phoebe were on the goddesses right, and Zoë who was shielding a young Perseus was on her left.

"Our scents are meant to be masked milady how could it have found us?" Phoebe murmured in fear, brandishing her daggers.

"The hunters scents are masked, but that child's isn't." Artemis spat. "Zoë, grab the boy and run, we'll follow."

"Lady Artemis I can help." Zoë pleaded.

"Only by taking the boy away from here, now go!" The goddess snapped as the Chimera stepped forward.

Zoë knew not to argue further, and grabbed Perseus as she joined her sisters in crossing the stream. Behind her, another roar deafened their ears, and a jet of flames exploded into the sky. She continued to flee, treading through the stream quickly and the heat flames nearly seared her backside. Once she was out of the water she gingerly placed Perseus on the ground before facing her bow towards the Chimera alongside the help of several of her sisters.

They showered their arrows rapidly down, yet no damage could be made against the impervious beast. The hunters watched in awe as their goddess began her own enraged assault on the beast. Twin silver knives had appeared in her hand and she was quick to spring into combat against the beast head on. She slashed wildly at the beast's maw before quickly rolling away to dodge a heavy slash from the monsters forelegs. She quickly moved out of the Chimera sight as the land she had stood just seconds ago were turned to flame and ash. A ring of fire encircled the Chimera as Artemis circled around. It's flames seared the tips of her tied hair as Artemis quickly leapt into the air and slashed at the python-like tail that simultaneously tried to attack her back.

The goddess was swift but not quick enough to avoid the fangs that embedded themselves in her arm.

A wave of pain washed across the goddess and she finished her swing at the tail—severing it from the body. It was a quick but unsatisfactory revenge as the pain of the beast's poison shot up her arm. She fumbled the landing several yards away and collapsed on her knees. The Chimera turned to tear her with its claws. Before the dagger-like claws could harm her however, a mass pushed her out of the way and she was blinded by a spurt of ruby red blood. She quickly cleared her vision and was horrified at what she saw. To save her goddess, Parthenia had lunged in the way of the Chimera and had been gifted with a claw longer than a knife jammed into her collar.

"Mil-lady ple-ase flee." Her lieutenant choked out.

Before Artemis could answer, the Chimera planted its paws across Parthenia's frail body and slashed it in half. Many shouted in anger and appalment while others took a step for vengeance, but with a hesitant squeal, their goddess signaled them to not.

The Chimera eyed Artemis cautiously, growling a warning, but seemingly uninspired to finish her. _It already has its meal for the day_, it seemed to communicate.

Limping through a broken ankle and suffering from a poison sting, the Goddess of the Hunt dropped her daggers and managed her way through the dispersing flames.

While the Chimera delved into a meal, they fled.

/

_Zoë's Point of View_

_Location: The Isle of Seriphos, 494 BCE_

/

It had been years since Parthenia's passing, yet the hunt had never been the same since. Lady Artemis—after losing her best friend—had regressed into a state of depression, rarely leaving her tent after they set foot in Seriphos years previous. As they fled Makedon, Zoë prayed to Poseidon for safe passage through the seas. That's how the hunt found itself stuck on Seriphos.

Once they arrived the goddess hid in her tent for a month straight, it came down to Zoë to keep the hunt running. She commanded their hunting schedule and led the initiative to befriend the local villages who welcomed their presence on their island. When she realized they large group might over-hunt the island, she drafted fishing assignments.

They were surviving well enough, but many had grown sick of staying in one place for so long. When their goddess would leave her tent it wasn't to provide assistance or instructions, but instead to abuse and berate her child. At times she even blamed him for the death of Parthenia and went on spiels about how he was the epitome of what was wrong with the world. It was easy to put the blame on the child. Easier to assign the blame on an unknowing child, rather than accept the truth that it had been Artemis' own fault on the oversight of not masking Perseus' scent that had led to their lieutenant's death.

With everyone's anger and remorse pented up, the other hunters' couldn't help but to join in, going from jeers in his direction to tripping him up, to nearly trying to kill him during training. Zoë tried her best to suppress such actions, but her sisters followed Artemis' example over Zoë's questionable authority. That was how their years trudged on.

Zoë was sat on a brilliant white sandy beach, perched underneath the shade of a brilliant cypress tree. She watched as Perseus trained his fighting techniques in knee-deep water, going through the routines Zoë had taught him.

A slash here, a move forward, a stab, a move to the side, rinse and repeat. It was an unorthodox way to train the boy but the huntress knew that it was effective. That was the way her father taught her to fight, and if it weren't for him Zoë would not be nearly as strong as she is. She analysed every move he made and was surprised when he quickly dived into the water, and a silver barely missed him.

Zoë hurriedly reared her attention towards the source of the arrow and glared at the group of hunters who had fired on the young boy. They were lead by none other than Lydia, the huntress who perhaps hated Perseus even more than his mother. Lydia shouted in Zoë's direction.

"At least you finally taught him how to dodge an arrow! Much more than what we could say months ago."

"Are you here to pick a fight Lydia? If so you may make haste and leave because you will lose." Zoë retorted as she drew her knife.

"Please-" Lydia snorted "-Lady Artemis wishes to speak to you and the _boy_." She finished sneering in Perseus' direction.

Perseus was already in a defensive position, ready to retaliate but a look from Zoë stopped him. 

"Your mater wishes to see us. Dry yourself." Zoë commanded and watched as the hunters walked away openly mocking them with their words.

Perseus walked out of the water—still clutching his knives close—and kept his eyes focused on the direction the hunters left. Once Perseus was beside Zoë he let his guard down and began to dry his clothes.

"Is my training done, Zoë?" the young boy asked carefully.

"Of course not little one. Your mater has simply requested to see us, so we shall head by your tent and get your changed into your nice robes. Hopefully Lady Artemis is in a good mood today." She finished with a murmur.

"Hopefully." Perseus muttered.

"Good dodge though, even I was caught by surprise." She buzzed in an upbeat tone.

Perseus smiled brightly at her praise and Zoë laughed at his goofy expression and shook her head at him. They grabbed their possessions off of the sand and made their way south to where their camp was located. They walked through the short grass and flowers and found themselves surrounded by the silver tents of the camp quickly. As they made their way to the southern outskirts of the camp they could feel the glares stabbing them in the back from the other hunters. They arrived at the young boy's tent and he quickly nipped in to get changed.

Zoë looked up to the bright azure sky above and sighed, she was tired by this point. Every day from sunrise to sunset she was doing something, and its exhausted her mentally. Not only was she doing the work of the lieutenant but she was also doing the work of Lady Artemis and that was tougher in every single way. They had to leave this island soon, otherwise the gods would end up noticing and that is the last thing Zoë wanted, especially for Perseus' sake.

The son of Artemis exited his tent in an elegant white robe that he always wore when he was meeting his mother. Zoë had always told them that his mother Artemis deserved respect and Perseus understood that as to be silent and presentable.

"Lets see mater, shall we?" Perseus asked with a grimace.

Zoë nodded.

Walking into the goddess' tent caused the world to become immensely tense and the air to become heavy. Once they arrived in front of Lady Artemis they both dropped to a deep bow and waited for the goddess to speak.

"How goes the _boy's _training." She snarled.

"It goes well milady, he is still on track with his training regime." Zoë replied curtly.

Artemis sent a dangerous look towards Perseus who nearly let out a quiet whimper in fear. It was a look he had grown accustomed to, a look that warned him not to speak nor move in her presence.

Artemis sighed and then returned her look to Zoë. "Well then let us discuss a matter of actual importance. We have been here in Seriphos for far too long, and the first move to leaving this forsaken island is to decree a new lieutenant."

"Have you already made a decision milady?" Zoë asked politely.

"I have Zoë. The hunt may think I have neglected my duties but I do know everything occurring within my hunt. You have done everything and more expected of a lieutenant, so you have earned it." Artemis finished quietly.

"This is a true honour Lady Artemis. I swear to you I won't let you or the hunt down."

"I would hope so Zoë." Artemis replied firmly, "Now get a hunt to prepare a feast, and we shall set sail to Athens come sunrise."

"Thank you. Now Perseus let us leave-" Zoë started before Artemis interrupted.

"No. He shall stay for a moment, and will be with you shortly."

"Of course my lady." Zoë replied quietly before shooting Perseus a worried look.

_/_

_Third Person Point of View_

_Lady Artemis' Tent, Isle of Seriphos._

_/_

As Zoë exited the tent and an unsettling silence befell the pair. Artemis directed her gaze towards the boy and an intense glare appeared on her face. Perseus looked away and the intensity of the glare increased.

"The mere fact that you survived birth disgusts me boy, and because of you my closest friend is dead." Artemis muttered with venom dripping on each word.

"I'm sorry—"

There was a smack.

Perseus met the ground and an intense pain thundered across his face. Artemis had materialised in front of him.

"Do not _dare_ to speak to me boy, lest you wish to be struck again. _Nothos_." Artemis spat in disgust. "You should do best to remember that you are nothing to me _boy, _you are damned reminder of my weakness and I long for the day when I get rid of you."

Perseus opened his mouth to respond, but his sense of self-preservation held back his tongue.

"Now leave and get out of my sight _boy,_" Artemis venomously grunted and Perseus quickly whispered a 'yes milady' before scampering out of the tent.

As Perseus rushed to pull himself to his feet the new lieutenant of Artemis was broken from her deliberation. Zoë analysed the young boy attentively and was disheartened to see the far too common look of heartbreak on his face.

"What did you mater discuss with you?" Zoë questioned carefully, knowing how volatile Perseus could be.

Perseus looked up to the huntress who had been the only family he had known in his entire life. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Just the—the usual…" His voice broke, "Mater will never care for me, will she?"

Zoë held him in a warm grip.

"Immortals' emotions can be hard to read Perseus," Zoë sighed. She guided him back in the direction of the beach, where an old, gnarled poplar provided some shade under the grueling summer heat. "You know the story of your conception and as I'm sure you can imagine that would break anyone spirits, but in the case of Lady Artemis it tarnished her very being."

Perseus' jaw tightened.

"You are unfortunate to be a painful reminder of that fact, but that does not warrant her treatment of you. You don't deserve the pain, abuse, and slander she gives you but knowing Lady Artemis for as long as I have she has been one of the few immortals that occasionally grow from their mistakes and become better beings for it. It's because of that I think she may be capable of changing and caring for you one day Perseus."

Perseus gave a hesitant smile before planting his bottom against the bark. "Thanks... Zoë."

"I'll always be here for you," Zoë told, whiffling her hand through his hair affectionately. "Now, get off your ass. There's still a lot of daylight to train."

"Before we do tha—" Perseus bit his lip. "I was hoping...Could I create my own weapon to train with?"

"Make your own weapon?" Zoë raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"A Trident, like Lord Poseidon" Perseus replied, jumping to his feet in anticipation.

"I don't think we have enough godly material or tools with us to forge a trident right now." Zoë replied slightly dejectedly, hoping not to crush the young boys spirit. The demititan thought hard. "A daughter of Hephaestus in Ionia does owe me—"

"We can make do with some wood from this tree and the fork can be made from some of the bronze knives that I know are gathering dust!" He gushed.

"You've been thinking about this for awhile, haven't you?"

"Possibly." The boy answered with a mischievous grin.

"Well then, I shall go grab some said knives from the armoury and you can go climb the tree to find a suitable _branch_ that we shall use," Zoë thoughtfully spoke out, "I'll also quickly visit the agora for some leather and swine hooves."

"Swine hooves?" Perseus questioned with a confused look.

"We can boil them down to make glue for bindings. Now get to work, we don't have all day."

With a quick nod, the son of Artemis began clambering the ancient tree while Zoë walked off to gather her share of the supplies. There were branches that were thick, thin, long and short. They were all entangled with one another, but Perseus had already scouted the perfect branches ahead of time. After careful maneuvering, he chopped two long, fairly straight branches—each a foot taller than himself. They tumbled onto the ground below him and proceeded to climb down the grand tree.

Perseus pulled out a knife and began to whittle down the bark. He worked with deliberate care, only chipping off the thinnest shards from the wood at a time, and shaving off the bark that was softening. After an hour of slow work cleaning the two poles, Zoë arrived onto the scene with a sack of her assigned supplies.

"I assumed you were going to work the wood so I decided to make the glue at the firepit." Zoë said, beaming, while she took a look over his craftsmanship.

"I've got two branches cleaned and trimmed, but I am not too sure on how to actually make the trident?" Perseus murmured in embarrassment.

"Perseus, pass the two staffs here," Zoë requested as she set her tools out. The younger hunter was both nervous and full of excitement as he bought them over to where his mentor was readying the glue.

"Here, keep churning the pot," Zoe said, trading the pot of glue for the poles. Zoë scrutinized the poles as he handed them to her—feeling the weight and balance. "For a temporary piece, poplar is both strong and lightweight. Good choice on the wood and branches," Zoë praised. "Let's use the larger branch for the body and trim out a part of the middle of the top to act as a groove. That and slicing the edges of the middle of the smaller pole, you can fit them together like a notch."

Of course, as this was Perseus' weapon, it was his task to actually build it himself. He followed her words to the very letter, but he between the hot sun, hot glue and his anxiety, he was sweating a ton.

His fingers were shaking when he glazed the glue over the edges of the poles. They slid together perfectly flush. Now rather than two sticks Perseus now had a 'Tau' shaped from the two staffs.

Zoë whistled, impressed, but he was still far from done as three bronze daggers still laid unused in between them.

He had more difficulty with the daggers. The celestial bronze blades needed to be cleaned first, so he carefully used an oiled cloth to clean off the dirt and grime before glazing the glue. Finally, after an hour of working, Perseus' trident was in one piece. It wasn't the most beautiful or durable weapon, but Zoe could see the glint of satisfaction and happiness behind Perseus' eyes of building his own tools.

She'll have to collect a few favors to get the quality of weapon she thought he _really_ deserved. But that would take time; something she was short of, between training Perseus and her duties of overseeing the hunt.

"Thank you Zoë, it's incredible." Perseus whispered in awe, slowly lifting his new trident and feeling over the bindings which were still setting. Immediately, by the way he hoisted it up, she could tell the balance would need a tweak.

But she smiled back anyway. "Let's get back to your training."

/

_Perseus' Point of View_

_Location: The Outskirts of the City of Athens, 486BCE_

After several years of travelling and training with Zoë, who had since taken the mantle of Lieutenant official, Perseus found himself just beyond the city limits of the great polis of Athens.

The hunt rarely visited the larger poli—the hunt simply stuck out too well for its own good—but where they had congograted was one of their Lady's favorite shrines: The Sanctuary of Brauron.

Artemis' simply glared at toward the direction of Athens just on the horizon; whether it was from the billowing smog that emulated from the city, or its treatment of women, he did not know. But how close the famed gilded city—Athens—the epicenter of Hellenic culture was, made Perseus itch in anticipation. He'd already settled in his mind. After the hunt feasted on this banquet that Artemis' worshippers at the sanctuary had prepared for them, he would ask Zoë for permission to visit the city.

"HUNTERS!" Artemis commanded, calling upon her subordinates' attention. Hunters blinked, their mouths stiff. Some hesitantly swallowed before looking in the direction of their Mater. "I have come across news that has captured my attention to what is occuring in the north."

"In the lands of Makedon and Thrace, villages and settlements are being plagued by death and illness from their waterways. Perseus…" At the rare mention of his name, the young man's attention snapped straight toward the goddess.

"Yes, my lady?"

"I choose you to take this quest. Head north at first daylight tomorrow," Artemis finished, her voice carrying a sense of finality to it. The goddess of the hunt looked across her array of hunters, many of whom were chuckling with glee. "Alone."

The goddess' eyes set on the huntress that sat next to Perseus; a silent command of silence.

Zoe heaved a heavy, angry breath, before giving him a worried look. There was no room left for arguments.

Somehow, he could sense it in his blood. His mother was sending him on a quest alone, to the same place their previous Lieutenant had fallen just years prior. This was not some chance to prove himself. The expressions of the other hunters told they were thinking of the exact same thing.

His mother had left him an ultimatum, one without any options. He would either have to accept this dangerous quest or he would have to accept shame and a rampant increase of abuse should he refuse.

His pride set in. His fellow hunters had never accepted him.

"I accept the quest Lady Artemis." Perseus stood high, answering with confidence he didn't know he had. His silver-speckled eyes met his mother's with resignation. "I will complete this with honor. I shall go north."

**Authors Note**

**So everyone I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I have to say a massive thank you to everyone's overwhelming support with the first two chapters. Thanks to the help of Vanadium Oxide and PraetorFable future chapters are going to continue being even higher quality of work and I am brimming in anticipation with uploading them. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed as well. I read and reread all of them and they are a massive source of motivation for me. So follow and favourite if you've enjoyed and leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter. **

**As always guys from myself and Vanadium, **

**Stay awesome folks**.


End file.
